This invention relates to semi-conducting diamond.
Solar cells are photovoltaic cells which convert solar energy into electrical energy. These cells contain a p-n junction in a suitable semi-conductor material. Exposure of the p-n junction to radiant energy from the sun causes a potential difference to develop which will generate a current in a circuit in which the cell is included.
The semi-conductor materials which are frequently used for solar cells are silicon and germanium. However, such cells suffer from the disadvantage that a very small percentage of the radiant energy absorbed is converted into electric energy.